Chosen One and the Osirian
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: Nina's the chosen one. Eddie is the osirian. Follow the story as they find their meaning towards each other, and prepare for a future together.
1. Bad Break Up (Nina's PoV)

I can't believe this mystery is finally over. Senkarah and Rufus are gone. And me and Fabian are finally back together. After getting ready for school I headed downstairs for breakfast. "Morning Neens", said Fabian and Amber as I walked into the dining room.

"Morning," I said as I sat in my usual spot next to Fabian.

"Hey Nina do you want to walk over together after breakfast?" asked my boyfriend in his adorable British accent. "Sure," I replied staring into his beautiful blue eyes. After breakfast I walked with Fabian. Amber walked with Alfie. Mara walked with Jerome. Patricia walked with Eddie. And since they were the only ones left Mick and Joy walked together.

School carried on as usual and after drama class Amber and I headed home to do homework and change out of uniform while the guys hung out. Later I went to Fabian's room to see if he was home yet but when I opened the door I saw something unbelievable. Fabian was kissing Patricia. "Nina don't you knock?" said Patricia breaking the kiss. "Nina, I was just, "started Fabian but I cut him off before he could finish. "Never mind that Fabian we're through. And I thought you were my friend Patricia."I said marching out the room and out the front door of Anubis to wait and tell Eddie what had just happened.


	2. Hard Let Down(NIna's PoV)

I can't believe this is happening to me. Fabian and I just got back together and now he actually did cheat on me unlike the time he 'mistakably' kissed Joy. When I saw Eddie and the other Anubis House boys more sadness came over me I would have to be the one to break the news to him. We had become great friends as he was my osirian.

"Hey Eddie, can I talk to you for a second," I said as they walked up the steps to the house. "Oooooo,"said Alfie, Jerome, and Mick in unison as they teased him and walked inside. "Sure Neens whats up?" He asked not knowing what to expect do to the urgency in my voice. "Eddie remember what happened over the summer in America..." I paused not wanting to go on. "Yeah what about it?" he asked confused. "Well, Eddie, I think we should go through with." I told him and was given another look of confusion. "But Nina, why? I thought we agreed not to because of Fabian and Patricia." "Because, Eddie they made that decision for us. Not too long ago when I went to your room to see if Fabian was back yet I caught them kissing each other. It wasn't your everyday little friendly kiss on the cheek. It was more." I replied looking down not wanting to see the look on his face. "Nina you must be mistaken, Yacker wouldn't do that to me and Fabian would never cheat on you" he said and then he saw the heartbroken look on my face. "You're telling the truth aren't you?" he asked. "I'm sorry Eddie but I think it's time we let them know our secret," I said looking up again with a serious expression on my face. "It's okay Nina. Because you're right we have to tell them." He said. We'd made our decision.


	3. Confronting

Eddies POV

I can't believe my girlfriend cheated on me with my roommate. I also can't believe the fact that I was starting to trust him as a friend. What was I thinking the only two guys I can trust in this house are Jerry and Alfie even. I burst into my room knowing she would still be there. "Fabian what is wrong with you. Why'd you kiss my girlfriend?" I said as I walked over to where they were standing. "Eddie I can explain," said Fabian holding up his hands like he was surrendering. "Well go ahead Rutter," I said to my annoying roommate. "Okay, well, you see Eddie, me and Patricia started dating a little bit before Nina came here. When I became friends with Nina, Patricia got jealous and we eventually broke up and I started to date Nina. Over summer me and Patricia got back together and I never could get the courage to breakup with Neens until we both decided to call it off. Then you came and I only pretended to be jealous of Nina and you because Patricia was starting to like you."He started. "Then you two started dating and we never officially broke up because with all the confusion we never had time to think about. I got back with Nina and over the summer we again started dating .Today we were going to breakup with you two and then we kissed and Nina saw and she told you" He said finally finishing. "Fabian that didn't explain anything, now I don't know about you but I'm going to bed there's a sibuna meeting in the morning. You should leave now Patricia." I said before she walked out the door reluctantly leaving Fabian's side. I got ready for bed but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep and all I could think about was how Nina felt.


	4. Good and Bad News

Fabian's POV

Today we have a sibuna meeting just as Eddie had said. "Eddie and I called this sibuna meeting for a very important reason..." started Nina. "We have something that we've been keeping from you." Said Eddie finishing for her. "Just like Fabian and Patricia have." He said still babbling on. "My gran and Eddie's dad met over the summer and thought we were dating because of how much we were hanging out with each other when actually we were video-chatting with you guys, "Nina said before she looked to Eddie to finish. "And because I'm Nina's Osirian" he started. "And I'm the chosen one" she added. They looked at each other one more time and said the most shocking thing in unison, "They want us to get married after graduation."

I can't even explain the expression that must be on my face at this moment. "What do you mean they want you to get married?" I asked probably looking even more shocked than before. "Fabian, Eddie told me why you started dating me and it was because you wanted to make Patricia jealous." said Nina "Uh, what's going on here?" said Alfie trying to follow the conversation. "Nina, can I talk to you outside please" said Amber taking Nina by the arm and dragging her out.

Amber's POV

Nina just said she's getting married to Eddie, seriously, Eddie. "Do you have any idea how much effort I put into Fabina?"I said speaking my mind. "Why are you having this conversation with me instead of Fabian, he is the one who cheated on me for the past two years. And besides I've always liked Eddie. He's sweet." She said walking back into the room with me following her. Nina was right this was Fabian's fault and Patricia's too. "Come on' Alfie this is between them," I said come into them grabbing him by the arm and going down the stairs.


	5. Bizarre Encounter

Jerome's POV

I walked into the dining room and sat down in my usual spot by Mara and when I looked toward her shehad a strange look on her face that could only show an expression of utter shock. As I followed her glance I noticed what she was looking at. Eddie and Nina were cuddling with each other at what used to be the "fabina" side of the table, and Fabian and Trixie were staring at each other dreamily, which frightened me deeply. I knew that I now had the look of shock on face and that my mouth was wide open. "Mara what is going on?" I asked looking back at her. "I have no clue" she said still showing her shock. Then Eddie broke the silence.

"Nina, we should go talk to my dad before school starts" he said never taking his eyes off her. "Sure, just let me get my bag, meet me in the hall okay." said Nina getting up. "Okay, I'll be right there," he replied standing up and heading into the kitchen. "Hey Eddie, can I talk to you for a second in the hallway?" I said coming to him and then walking out again. "Sure thing, Jerry" he said following me out. "Whatever is going on I want in on it," I said basically begging. "Nothing is going on Jerry. It's just over the summer my dad and Nina's gran thought it would be a good idea for us to get married because of the whole chosen one and osirian thing. And because Patricia and Fabian cheated on us together, we decided to go through with it." "Eddie are you ready yet?" called Nina from the stairs.

"Yeah Neens," he said meeting her at the bottom of the stairs, putting his arm around her and walking out the door. This is gonna be fun I thought to myself walking back to my seat by Mara.


	6. Mr Sweet's Reaction

Eddie's POV

"What was that about?" asked Nina looking up at me. "Oh, it was nothing Jerome just wanted know what was going on he seemed to be a little confused." I replied reassuring me fiancé. We walked into my dad's office holding hands. "Ah, Nina, Edison what are you two doing here so early?" said dad looking up from a stack of paper. "We decided to get married after all." said Nina looking toward me. "That's fantastic you two. Welcome to the family Nina." He said looking ecstatic and overcome with joy. "Well, you two should get to class before school starts." He continued. "Don't worry dad, we were just about to go," I told my father as I put my arm around Nina once more and headed out the door. I just couldn't get over the fact that I was going to marry Nina, the most beautiful girl in the world.

I know it's super short but it's a good story


	7. Kisses and Meetings

Nina's PoV

"Eddie we are not having our wedding on the fourth of July."

"Well why not?"

"Because the 4th of July is the day America won independence from England...our friends are British..."

"Go on.."

"It'd be like saying we don't want them around anymore."

"You're right, I should have thought it through more."

"Like they say bride knows best,"I said smiling at my fiance.

"Oh really..."said Eddie pulling me closer to him.

"Nina please tell Jerome you aren't marrying Eddie." stated Mara searching for logic, interupting what would have been a perfect kiss.

"Actually Mara,Jerome's right. We're getting married after graduation."I responded a _little _irritated.

"But..but what happened? I always though you'd marry Fabian."

"Me too Mars but, sometimes people change and I think I've finally took a chance that turned out great." I looked up at Eds who had his arm still wrapped around my waist.

"See, Mars, I told you I wasn't lying." commented Jerome cockily as they were about to walk away.

"Oh, and Mara, do you wanna be a bridesmaid?"

"Of course Neens. That'd be awesome." she smiled before the two walked away.

"Now where were we?" Eddie pulled me up against him again only for us to be inturupted by K.T. on a...sugar rush?

"Okay, dish, what happened? What'd I miss? Who died?"

"K.T. slow down a little. We can't understand a word you're saying." The venom in eddie's voice sent chills down my spine. he must be getting pretty irritated.

"Yesterday, Nina's with Fabian and you're with Patricia. I wake up and see Trix and Fabes cuddling, Amber,Alfie, Willow and Joy gawking and Jerome and Mara are having an argument about her logic that the two missing house members are getting married. Guess whho was missing."

"Look K.T. if you really want to know what happened ask Amber. Right now we need to plan this wedding. Graduation's in 4 months and we're just now starting from scratch." I said directing her the President of Gossip.

"Okay, see ya in history, American buddies. This eagle has some catching up to do." She jetted of towards the student lounge using another original, K.T. Rush American reminder.

"Finally alone." sighed my fiance.

"Wait a sec."

"What now?" He hit his head purposely and repeadidly against his locker as I scanned the halls for any sign of an Anubis house resident.

"Coast is clear." He popped up quickly while rubbing his head.

"YES!"

"Oh crap,Amber's coming."

"No." I looked at him sympathetically. He really wanted this kiss.

"Eddie?" He looked at me before responding.

"Yes, ba-" I pulled him into a snog cutting off his words.

"Aww, Alfie why can't you be romantic like that. Young love is so beautiful." complained Amber walking right past. I pulled away as soon as I felt the presence of her One Direction perfume fade away.

I shut the locker door after grabbing his french text book and began walking down the hall. I heard his footstep nearing and stopped right outside of the classroom. He grabbed my bag making me turn around. He was just about to kiss me again but my hand in front of my face. "3.2.1" The bell rang right on cue as students began rushing through the halls to get to their next class. I grabbed his tie and pulled him into the class. "Come on lover boy. We have French to learn."

* * *

Joy's POV

"Alright, attention everyone, well mainly the girls, there is a meeting for all bridesmaids upstairs in exactly 1 minute so I expect all of you to get your butts upstairs now."yelled Amber walking into the room. "Alfie, you're coming too."

"I'm not a bridesmaid, I' a groomsmen."

"Boo, you said you'd help me with the presentation."she broke out her puppy dog eyes making him buckle down and follow the procession of females up the stairs. Gee this wedding has had an impact on everyone."Nina you too. You are the bride."

I watched as Nina, Patricia and Mara all gave goodbye kisses to their boyfriends. I wish I had someone to fall in love with.

"Alright. The meeting is in session. Alfie, board one please." she commanded as the skinny boy placed about six poster boards on the painting eisel. "Step 1, diet. We are all from this day forward on a low carbohydrate diet. I'm talking salads, protein, and of course, the sweets cut down." She looked right at K.T. who was prone to sugar rushes for the last part. Alfie almost immediately threw the board across the room. "Step 2, exercise. We will go on a jog around the whole campus twice a week to keep in shape." Like clockwork, the next board was up and ready. "Step 3, events. I have planned every event until the day of the wedding. Things will be added or bumped down from the calender with the approval of the bride." She then handed each of us an individual, costumized booklet filled with dates.

"Amber, you found out yesterday how did you do all of this that quick?" asked Nina sitting besides Alf.

"Please save all questions til the end of the presentation. Alfie, next slide."

"Yes, dear."

"Okay, Step 4, appearance. As for this step, we are not aloud to show any bad side to anyone not belonging to this wedding party. What's that mean? It means if you guys get into a fight, don't go putting it on the internet and such, it is strictly behind closed doors." She looked right at me for that one which was kind of offensive considering I'm one of Nina's best friends.

"Step 5, we all break our backs to make the bride happy. No exceptions. We all know she'd do the same thing for us." She glanced at Patricia."Well most of us anyways." Patricia glared at her. And if looks could kill, Amber would be the face of a homicide case. "And finally, step 6. Have fun you guys. Our best friend is getting married."

"You had to make us remember." mumbled Patricia.I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who heard her. I looked over at Nina who I guess was a tad disappointed that Amber had completely taken over her wedding.

"And that concludes our meeting." As we all fled from the room, Nina pulled Amber to the side. I guess she was upset.


	8. Late Night Dates

Nina's POV

"Uh oh, it's nearly ten guys we don't want to get on Victor's bad side." Jerome said standing up from the couch with his hand still intwined with Mara's. We all did the same. Some of us leaving the room immediately, others continuing to talk to our boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Um, Nina you wanna go do something?"asked Eddie holding me by my waist.

"A little late for that Edddie. Curfew is in 10 minutes."

"Well how about we go up to the attic or I'll meet you by the second oven and we can go down into the tunnels."

"Fine Eddie. We'll go into the tunnels. Be sure there at midnight. Any later than that and Amber will have a search warrant out for your arrest in the morning."

"That's my girl." He smiled as a kissed me.

"Nina!"shouted Amber from the stairs. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing up the stairs after her. "So what was that about?"

"Nothing Ambs. But when I sneak out tonight, don't follow me." She gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"If this is the first Neddie date, I need to know."

"And what if it is? Are you gonna come after us and take pictures?"

"Well...yes."

"Look, Ambs the best thing you can do is leave us be. We're getting married soon. I'm pretty sure we should go on a date with no interruptions first."

"Okay." She skipped over to my side of the room to hug me.

"It is ten o'clock..."started Victor as we crawled into ours beds.

"Good night Ambs."

"Night Neens."

* * *

Eddie's POV

Where is Nina? She was supposed to meet me down here 20 minutes ago. Right then she walked into the room, looking beautiful as always. "Sorry I'm late. Victor was on the prowl." I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into a kiss. "Come on, we don't wanna get caught down here."

When we entered the antichamber the light surrounding the mask grew brighter but dimmed as we adjusted to the dusty atmosphere. We sat side by side on the spare blanket from the washroom eating berries and talking about the wedding."I can't believe you don't like strawberries."stated my fiance in disbelief.

"How could I not. They taste horrible."I replied popping a blueberry into my mouth.

"Whatever...So I've been wondering...how is Fabian acting around you. Patricia just glares at me whenever I walk past her."

"Well, he's probably gonna flip when we get back in there." She smiled and looked into my eyes. We both started to slowly lean in and before you knew we were in a deep make out.

"I love you Eddie."

"I love you too." And with that we soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Nina's POV

I woke up with a faint pain in my neck. I looked around and realised that I wasn't in my room or even the attic...I was in the tunnels. I mentally gasped. Me and Eddie never came up from our date! "Eddie..." I said nudging him."Eddie wake up." He groggily opened his eyes.

"Where are we?"

"Ed, we're in the tunnels. We never went back upstairs."

"What time is it?"he responded sitting up straight. I looked down at my phone.

"Nearly 4."

We made our way upstairs and after exiting the secret passageway, we went our separate ways.

"Where on Earth have you been you should have been here hours ago."whisper-shouted Amber.

"Sorry we fell asleep. No need to be worried."

"Okay but don't ever scare me like that again. I almost called the police to file a missing persons report." I giggled at her seriousness.

"Well I'm fine so let's just go back to sleep." I reassured her.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I snuck back into my room room under the impression that Fabian was still asleep but as soon as I reached my bed, I heard the click of a lamp coming from the other side of the room. "H-he-hey buddy, whAt are you doing awake?" I asked turning around.

"We both know that I'm not stupid enough to think that you were just out for arena of I'm gonna ask you this once a and once only. Where were you?" It took a while for me to adjust to the fire in his tone.

"Oh nowhere, I was just on a date with my fiance. You really don't know what you're missing, she's a great kisser."

"You kissed her?"

"Oh it wasn't just a kiss. It was a full blown make out. And by the looks of it you didn't do enough to please her considering you only kissed her twice. Hehe, she told me that herself. Apparently Mr. Smarts is all talk and no walk... have fun with Patricia." And with that I got into my bed and went peacefully to sleep...but all through the night, I couldn't help but feel him staring at me in the darkness.


	9. Wedding Plans & Jokes

Joy POV

"So that's when Amber comes in and says, that was sooo last season. Haha. My clothes are seriously made up of all the clothes she doesn't want." I said as me and Nina walked into the house from our jog. I couldn't help but notice the look on her face. "What's wrong Neens?" I continued patting her back.

"This wedding is stressing me out. I mean I love Amber but she can be controlling at times. I'm getting married and the only things I get to plan are the colors, the dress, and the minister. She says that she knows me so well that she can do everything else herself."

"Well...that could be good."

"But it's not. She might know me, but I doubt she knows what Eddie's like. And trust me the last thing he wants to to walk in and think he's marrying Amber and not me." I looked at her sympathetically.

"Maybe you should just talk to her. I mean you two are like sisters, she'll understand." The bride to be smiled.

"Thanks Joy, that's just what I needed." She hugged me and ran up the stairs to her room.

"So you aren't made out of complete and utter evilness...who would have know."stated Jerome sarcastically from behind be. I turned around to see the jokster standing in the doorway of the common room.

"Whatever Jerome. You are the best man,and you haven't even discused the wedding with Eddie." I countered.

"Then I will go talk to him now. Not because you told me but because I really need to ask him a few things." He turned down the hall.

"Yea and while you're at you should talk to your hair. She wants to break up with your hair spray."I sneered just before he was pulled into the room and the door was shut behind him.

* * *

Jerome's POV

"What was that for?"I asked. "You just gave me whiplash doing that."

"That's besides the fact right now. Amber is driving me crazy you need to do something."

"Like what?"

"Okay here is a whole list of things I need you to ask her." He handed me a long sheet of paper.

"There's only one thing on here." Seriously Martin has turned him into a woman.

"I know now say it out loud."

"Um...Okay...Let Nina plan the wedding. Eddie that's not really a question it's more like a demand. And why do you want her planning the wedding anyways?"

"Because Nina isn't going to shower the wedding in Barbie colors. I'll be damned if I have to walk down the isle looking like a Ken doll fresh out of the box!"

"A little to late for that my friend. It's more in the way you jel your hair."

"Shut up Jerome. You don't even know what this is like...I just want Nina to have the perfect wedding...She deserves that much after saving the world from iminant danger...twice." I watched as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh my God, you have gray hair!"

"What?!"He jumped a mile high before rushing to the mirror of his wardrobe. I just laughed as he searched quickly but diligently trying to find something that wasn't there.

"Dude it was a joke. Just relax and let me handle this." I walked out the door still chuckling.

"That wasn't funny!"He hollered after me.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Hey Ambs are you here?"I asked entering our room.

"Uh yeah, I'm in the closet." I walked over to see her in the midst of a huge heap of dresses.

"Amber what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh I'm going through the new season line up. The hots and the nots."I gave her a skeptical look.

"Okay...anyways, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"The wedding.."

"Oh did you decide what colors?"

"Yes but that's not what that was about...You see its about planning the wedding." She stood up.

"I don't understand."

"Well ya see Ambs, I just feel like you've taken control of the wedding and I just wanted to have part in it since I'll be the one getting married and I know you know everything about me but...I don't think you know enough about Eddie to plan everything out."

"I think I get now. I'm sorry I was so controlling."

"No Ambs you can help us out still. I just wanted ya know to be a part of the action."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me sis. How about we go get the groom and start talking about the really important stuff."

"Like what?"

"The dress the cake and of course, since this is Eddie Sweet's wedding too, the food." I smiled at her.

"Okay Ambs whatever you say." I linked arms with her as we walked down the stairs to Eddie's room.


End file.
